


a surprise wedding

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [20]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Myungjin if you squint, binwoo if you squint harder, rocky is a confident gay, sanha is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: "So Rocky asked me to be his fake date to his cousin's wedding so he could avoid the usual 'Are you seeing someone?' questions.""I've read enough fanfics to know this will end with you two declaring your undying love for each other."





	a surprise wedding

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ incorrect-socky ](https://incorrect-socky.tumblr.com/post/167356015246/sanha-so-rocky-asked-me-to-be-his-fake-date-to) tumblr post

Sanha tapped his foot on the floor nervously, his shoe making _tap tap tap_ every time it hit the wooden panel. He squeezed his hands together, before rubbing them on his pants, noting the sweat gathered there. A book slammed shut and Sanha raised his head to look at Jin Jin apologetically.

 

"Sanha, you've been tapping your foot like crazy for the past five minutes," Jin Jin sighed loudly. "I can't read my book with you distracting me. So what's bothering you?"

 

Sanha licked his lips, wondering if he could tell Jin Jin what was the matter. When Jin Jin only looked impatient, he decided he couldn't hide this any longer.

 

"So Rocky asked me to be his fake date to his cousin's wedding so he could avoid the usual 'Are you seeing someone?' questions." He blurted it out one breath and watched as Jin Jin looked at him in awe at how quick he just spurted out the words.

 

Suddenly, Jin Jin laughed and he watched as his hyung shook his head and opened his book to where he left off.

 

"Hyung!" Sanha whined before Jin Jin looked glanced over at him over the rim of the book.

 

"I've read enough fanfics to know this will end with you two declaring your undying love for each other," Jin Jin said before turning back to his book, ignoring Sanha's shocked face.

 

"Hyung! Stop joking around!"

 

"I'm not."

 

"Also when did you start reading fanfics anyway?"

 

"...I don't."

 

Jin Jin gave him a warning look before Sanha deflated. Seeing this, Jin Jin placed his book back down, making sure to mark his page.

 

"Sanha, what's the problem? It's not like you like Rocky is it?" At Sanha's flustered look, Jin Jin mock gasped, "You do, don't you?" A nod.

 

"Well. just like I said, this will end–"

 

"Hyung! We both know Rocky doesn't have feelings for me!" Sanha spat as he straightened up on the couch.

 

Jin Jin raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down, I was just joking. Although I already knew you liked him, since you aren't subtle at all."

 

"What? No, I'm not."

 

"Yes, you are. Anyway, just continue acting like before, it's not that hard, you hid it from him all these years, what's the worst that can happen?" Jin Jin said before standing up and taking his book with him. As he passed by Sanha–who was still looking shocked that his hyung knew of his feelings for the younger rapper–he patted the maknae's head, "Just don't get carried away, yeah?" Before he left the room.

 

Sanha watched with his mouth open at his hyung's retreating back. _So much for sharing_. He thought he'd atleast get a decent advice from his hyung, or atleast tell him to back out of what he agreed to do for Rocky. But nope, his hyung was no help at all.

 

Sanha slumped over the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. _What did he get himself into_?

 

For years, Sanha had kept his feelings for the youngest rapper a secret and kept that knowledge to himself and continued on as if he wasn't hiding something huge. But based on Jin Jin's revelation, he guessed he wasn't very careful of his actions. He just hoped Rocky hadn't noticed anything.

 

When Rocky had asked him a few days ago to be his fake date, he was super shocked at the request. He had then asked why pick him and didn't Rocky's parents know him to be straight? But Rocky just looked at him weirdly and had said, _"Sanha, when did I ever say I was straight? Now please say yes? My parents already knows you and it's easier to convince them since we're already so close anyway."_ Then Rocky gave him his cutest puppy dog eyes, pouting up at him.

 

So being the weak hearted person that he was, he said yes, not fully comprehending what he just agreed until now.

 

If they were to fake date, then that meant hand-holding and cuddling in public–which they do normally, anyway so that wasn't a problem–but the one thing that made him fully alert when he finally realized what he was getting into, was that they might have to kiss. On any other day, Sanha would have been fine with that, in fact he'd be so on board with that. However, this was all going to be fake. Pretend. Whatever you call it. If in an alternate universe, he and Rocky were actually dating, he'd probably give Rocky all the kisses he needed. But no, this was reality and Sanha doesn't know how he was going to survive this fake dating thing.

 

He was glad it was just for one day.

 

\---------------------------

 

Sanha stared at Rocky in confusion, while Rocky looked down at him impatiently.

 

"Sanha, why aren't you packed yet?" Rocky had asked him, which made Sanha blink up in confusion at Rocky.

 

"Pack for what?" Why did he need to pack? He couldn't remember having a schedule for some place. Their next travel plans weren't until week and half later for their concert.

 

"The wedding?" Rock said while he went around their room, getting some facial masks out of the drawer.

 

"Why would I need to pack? Isn't it only a day?" Sanha, by now had sat up in bed, watching Rocky put things in his small luggage.

 

Rocky paused what he was doing and looked back at Sanha, pursing his lips, "I told you we'd be staying at Jinju for a week."

 

Sanha shook his head vehemently, "No you didn't. If I knew, I wouldn't have said yes!" _Because that would be too much for my heart to handle!_

 

Rocky tsk'ed, "Too bad, now hurry up and pack so we can sleep, we have a flight tomorrow morning."

 

Sanha was panicking in the inside because he did not prepare for this. He only expected for a few hours tops in pretending to be Rocky's boyfriend. Now he has to stay with Rocky's family and lie to their faces–which he was never good at–and make them believe that they were a couple.

 

"Sanha, c'mon," Rocky threw him his duffle bag, a similar Gucci duffle that Rocky owned. "You can borrow this one since MJ used your backpack."

 

Sanha's head was still blanked and Rocky seeing that he had made no movements, snapped his fingers towards the maknae, "Sanha!"

 

Sanha immediately stood up from his bed and went to grab his small suitcase from underneath, he didn't want Rocky to be suspicious. If he'd disagree now and back out, Rocky will ask him why and he didn't want that confrontation with the rapper since the older one had his way of making Sanha admit to everything. So to avoid that happening, he'll just suck it up. He knew he should have paid more attention to when Rocky was telling him about the wedding, but his mind went blank after he had said yes and his brain couldn't stop thinking about the 'fake date' part. Now look where that got him.

 

–––

 

The next day, they had arrived at the airport at an ungodly hour, to avoid fans. No one knew of their plans except for the other members and their manager. But the rest of the members had their own schedules and didn't get to say bye, which Sanha was kind of glad for because he knew Jin Jin would be saying stuff to tease him, and knowing the leader, he must have already told MJ about his feelings for Rocky, who knowing the eldest must have told the other two. Sanha swore there was no secret kept within their groups but he also knew they would never expose him to Rocky like that, which he was thankful for.

 

"It's just an hour flight. We could have driven or taken the train, but I didn't want to waste our time," Rocky said as they boarded the plane. They were sat together in the business class and Sanha immediately asked for a drink of water as soon as they found their seats.

 

When the stewardess came back with his bottle of water, he immediately gulped down half of it in his nervousness. Rocky chuckled beside him.

 

"Slow down. What's wrong with you?" Rocky asked as he finished placing their things in the baggage compartment and sat down right after Sanha had breathed rapidly after drinking water.

 

"I'm just worried," Sanha said as he placed his arm on the armrest in between his and Rocky's and tapped his fingers on it nervously.

 

Rocky took hold of his hand and squeezed it softly, Sanha gulping at the mere affection it brought. "Sanha, you've met them before, they already love you."

 

"Yeah but that's before!" He exclaimed, and immediately lowered his head as his words caught him a few stares by other passengers. He lowered his voice so only Rocky could hear and hissed, "That's before you re-introduce me to them as your boyfriend!"

 

Rocky chuckled again. Sanha watched as the rapper didn't seem to worry about this at all.

 

"They already know I'm gay and my type is cute, so it's no problem how I'm introducing you as my boyfriend. They can just put two and two together. Besides, it's inevitable." Rocky had mumbled the last part but Sanha didn't catch it, still too anxious about meeting Rocky's family again.

 

Sanha was biting his lips in worry, when Rocky tilted his head to face him. Rocky smiled at him softly, "Just be yourself, and go with it, yeah? They've seen how we are, it's nothing that different. Stop worrying."

 

Sanha nodded and Rocky kissed his cheek before releasing his hold on Sanha's chin. At Sanha's shocked look, Rocky said without batting an eyelash, "Practice, right?" before taking his phone out and typed a text.

 

Sanha swore his heart had combusted. He knew it wasn't anything unfamiliar, everyone in their group give cheek kisses to each other but this time, it was different. Way different.

 

So as the plane took off, Sanha resigned himself for a week full of things that would just about send him to an early grave. But at the least, he could die happy.

 

–––

 

When they arrived at the Jinju airport, Sanha walked behind Rocky who had his aviators covering his eyes and his phone to his ear, speaking the Gyeongsang dialect to who Sanha assumes was his mother. Rocky hadn't been back to his hometown for quite awhile and Sanha could remember the smile that graced Rocky's face when the pilot had declared that they would be landing at Jinju in just a few moments. Sanha knew that the rapper had missed his hometown and his family. The last time the rapper came home was when Astro had an event a year or so ago, and although Rocky would have liked to come back once in awhile, there was no time and it was easier if his parents were the ones to travel to Seoul instead.

 

"C'mon Sanha, we'll be taking a cab. I just told my mom she didn't have to come pick us up since she's busy helping auntie prepare for Haera's wedding," Rocky said as soon as he put his phone down. Sanha nodded and gave his suitcase to Rocky who had gestured for it as they exited the airport.

 

Once they had caught a cab, Sanha and Rocky didn't speak during the ride to Rocky's childhood home since the rapper had once again been on the phone with his mom. Sanha smiled at Rocky's frustrated yet endearing look as he told his mom once again that she didn't need to pick them up since they were on the way anyway.

 

Sanha looked out the window as he leaned back on the backseat of the cab. He couldn't help but feel light at the scenic view Jinju provided. He could now understand why Rocky loved the small city.

 

"It's beautiful," Sanha couldn't help but say. He heard Rocky shift from beside him.

 

"Yeah, it is," Rocky said, and Sanha turned to look at Rocky only to see that the rapper was staring at him. Sanha didn't know how but he was sure Rocky wasn't talking about the same thing he was. Before he could say anything else though, Rocky broke eye contact and exclaimed, "We're here."

 

As soon as Sanha and Rocky slipped out of the car, they were welcomed by the familiar faces of Rocky's parents. Sanha was proud to say that among all the members, he was for sure Rocky's mom's favourite, as she came to hug him right away.

 

"Sanha! I missed you so much! Wah, you certainly became taller than the last time I saw you, and so pretty with purple hair this time around," she said as she squeezed Sanha into another hug.

 

"Eomma, I'm here too you know," Sanha heard Rocky whine, standing beside his dad. Sanha giggled at his reaction while Rocky's mom exchanged places with her husband as she came to wrap her arms around her only son, Rocky returning it wholeheartedly. _Such a mama's boy._

 

Rocky's dad, Jaehyuk, greeted him with a bear hug, "Sanha, I missed you, boy. You all should come visit again soon. All of you."

 

After their brief greetings, they were ushered in the house and was led to their room for their stay.

 

"So you'll be staying in the guest room, since we converted Rocky's room into an office," Rocky's mom, Jihye, was telling them, "and I know I'm old but not that old to know that you guys share a bed so that won't be a problem for you guys." She winked as she gestured towards the open doorway of the guest room. Sanha flushed at the insinuation and he hated how Rocky seemed so calm about all of this.

 

"Thanks eomma," Rocky grinned and went back out to fetch their luggage from the living room, leaving Sanha and Jihye in the room alone.

 

Sanha watched as Jihye approached him and grabbed his hand, "When Rocky told me he would be bringing a date to the wedding, I was surprised, but when he said it would be you, I was even more surprised." Jihye smiled at him and patted his cheek, "Don't get me wrong, I loved that you're here, I was just more shocked but I am very elated when Rocky said you guys had finally gotten together. I was wondering when that would happen."

 

Sanha gaped at her and stuttered, "Y-you did?"

 

Jihye looked at him and exclaimed, "Of course! Rocky had always gone on and on about you and I told him countless of times to ask you out already. I was so excited when I found out he liked you because honestly Sanha, I wanted you to be my in-law so badly–"

 

"Eomma." Both Sanha and Jihye's head snapped towards the door where Rocky was standing, with a raised eyebrow. Sanha saw Jihye's eye sparkle.

 

"Alright," she patted Sanha's cheek, "I'll leave you guys to settle in, and we can have lunch later and catch up."

 

She slipped past Rocky and gave them both another smile before disappearing down the hall.

 

Rocky came in with their luggage while Sanha stood staring after Rocky's mom. His head was spinning with what she had just said about him and Rocky.

 

"What did she say?" Rocky asked as he opened his bag to take his clothes out and began placing it inside on his side of the closet.

 

Sanha was hesitant on whether he should tell Rocky or not, but he didn't want to make it awkward if what Jihye said was true. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. So he decided to keep it to himself for now.

 

"Nothing...just, nothing."

 

–––

 

Their first day at Jinju was uneventful save for lunch and dinner. Sanha couldn't count how many times he had blushed every time it was mentioned that he and Rocky were together. Rocky however was the most cool and calmly collected between the two, just smiling and nodding to what his parents say. He flushed again when he remembered Jaehyuk and Jihye had told him to call them _appa_ and _eomma_ from now on since they would practically be family anyway. Rocky had just smirked at him while he spluttered and choked on his water.

 

They were finally settling down after the long day they had. Sanha had washed up and was down to his sweats and sweatshirt with Rocky dressed similarly as him except he had a tee instead. Sanha didn't really have a problem with sharing a bed with Rocky, since they had been doing that for a long time. When they used to room in hotel rooms–they only had one bed so usually they would share–and everyone had atleast slept in someone's bed by that point that it became normal to just share with someone when they felt like it. Also, when Sanha had nightmares he usually would crawl in Rocky's bed, having done so since debut days, and Rocky would always just welcome him with open arms.

 

"I can't believe my cousin is getting married," Rocky said moments later when they got comfy in bed. Sanha was playing on his phone while Rocky put on a face mask.

 

"Isn't she like just a few years older than you?" Sanha asked.

 

"Yep, I think she's the same age as MJ-hyung, maybe a couple more years older. Not sure."

 

Sanha snorted and looked at Rocky, "Right. Nice cousin you are."

 

"Shut up, we weren't really close growing up since I became a trainee and wasn't home as often. But we still do talk sometimes." Rocky mumbled as he fixed his face mask in place. "Okay. Lay down, so I can place this on you."

 

Sanha placed his phone away and laid down. He watched as Rocky straddled his stomach to place the face mask on his face, his tongue sticking out in concentration. To distract himself, Sanha started speaking.

 

"I can't believe they didn't even think twice about me being your boyfriend."

 

Rocky met his eye and smirked, "I told you. If it was someone else, they would probably be more suspicious, hence why I chose you."

 

Hearing that, Sanha wanted to ask why and a voice inside his head told him to also ask what Rocky's mom said meant, but he cleared his thoughts away.

 

"Honestly, Sanha, you worry too much," Rocky said before pulling away and laying down beside Sanha.

 

"Right," Sanha muttered before glancing at Rocky who had his phone in his hands already.

 

"Let's video chat with the hyungs, I have like ten missed calls from Jin Jin-hyung already, and fifteen texts from Eunwoo-hyung," Rocky suggested and Sanha nodded, just so he could distract himself from the situation he was in.

 

When their call connected and the four faces of their members reflected back at them, Sanha's worries melted away for a moment. He'd focus on his problem later.

 

–––––––

 

Sanha didn't know what woke him up, but he blinked his eyes and blearily looked at the face in front of him.

 

"Morning sleepyhead," Rocky croons softly and Sanha whined and buried his head back in the pillows.

 

"Nope," Rocky pulled him up, "I let you sleep in for too long already that it's almost lunch time, and we have to get our suits for tomorrow's wedding."

 

Right, Sanha had forgotten that they weren't in Seoul and that they were in Jinju for Rocky's cousin's nuptials. It was already day 3 in their stay, and tomorrow was the day. They were going to leave the two days after the wedding so Rocky can spend more time with his parents and for Rocky to tour Sanha of some of his favourite places before they have to go back to their hectic schedules.

 

Sanha couldn't believe how time flew by so fast. He hadn't met Rocky's cousin, Haera, yet but from what he heard from Rocky's parents, she was a bubbly and kind woman. Sanha had also not met any of Rocky's relatives, which Rocky told him was a blessing because some of his uncles and aunts were overbearing and might just eat him up–which scared him even more since Sanha would meet them all at once tomorrow at the event.

 

"Sanha," Rocky called out again and Sanha lifted himself up and rubbed his eyes with his fist.

 

"I'm up, I'm–" Sanha yawned, "–up." But he still had his eyes closed.

 

Sanha heard Rocky chuckle and felt a brief feather light touch on his forehead before hearing, "Okay, I'm going down to cook you something, but you better be down in twenty minutes, or else." Then Sanha heard the patter of footsteps going out the door.

 

Twenty minutes later to avoid the _'or else_ ', he was freshly showered and now wide awake. Sanha sat down on one of the chairs at the dining table just in time for Rocky sliding a plate full of breakfast and orange juice. He smiled in thanks before digging in. It was already almost lunch but Sanha loved breakfast food, and he was glad Rocky didn't forget as he stared at the rapper sipping on some coffee across from him.

 

"So what time are we leaving?" Sanha said minutes later after scarfing down his food in no time.

 

Rocky looked at his empty plate, then stood up to take his mug to the sink, "Now. I'll wash these first, then we can go."

 

Sanha brought his dishes to the sink and together, they washed and dried the plates before leaving. Sanha was surprised when Rocky took out a set of car keys from his pocket. Rocky seeing his reaction, winked at him and lead him out the house and towards a sleek black Hyundai Genesis.

 

"I figured we need transport," was all Rocky said before ushering Sanha in the passenger seat.

 

–

 

Their suits were already fitted and all they had to do was make sure they actually do fit and bring it home. When they arrived at the store, they were guided in the private change rooms where they each changed into their suits.

 

Sanha didn't know how he would look. To be honest, he had forgotten that he actually needed to get one, and if it weren't for Rocky he wouldn't have anything to wear for the wedding. Rocky had chose the suit for him and he admits that he didn't look too bad. He watched his reflection in the mirror and he smiled. He was wearing a a light pink suit with a white silky blouse that had a long ribbon tied at the front. It was almost like the outfits he wears during the concerts.

 

He stepped out of his change room just in time as Rocky stepped out of his own and for some reason Sanha's throat went dry. Rocky was wearing a dark grey suit, just slightly lighter, and instead of the usual tie, he had on a smart bowtie that just made him look hot with it undone. He wore a tight fitted black button down blouse that went into a V at the front and only had buttons that came up to the about halfway up. Rocky was looking at himself in the mirror while Sanha admired the way the suit just complemented Rocky.

 

"What do you think?" Sanha jumped at the question. Rocky raised a brow at him and he immediately nodded and gave a thumbs up. He looked as Rocky went to smile at him but frowned last minute and came up to him in a few steps.

 

"Hold on," Rocky muttered before he reached up to fix Sanha's apparently the ribbons on his top. The small distance between them didn't make it any easier for Sanha's already flustered state. And he squeaked an embarrassing, 'ok' to Rocky's sudden question if he was alright. Rocky stepped away from him and gave him a once over, which made him shiver. "Now, you're perfect."

 

Sanha turned around before he could grab Rocky by the lapels and kiss him then and there. It should be illegal for someone to look that cute and hot at the same time.

 

"Then we can change right? Good," he said in a hurry before running back in the change room, leaving Rocky with a look of confusion.

 

Sanha cursed himself in front of the mirror at his flustered state. He was doing so well for the past couple of days and one look at Rocky wearing a suit had sent all the cool and calm Sanha down the drain. In fairness to him, they didn’t do much outside the last few days. They were busy helping with getting decorations and the venue set up that Sanha didn’t have time to linger on his feelings. He was mostly dragged around by Rocky’s mom too so he often didn’t spend as much time with Rocky as he thought—which was fine because he could forget about the reason why he was there in the first place—and pretending to be Rocky’s boyfriend wasn’t that hard since he knew Rocky’s parents already and they knew him so there wasn’t much talk about their ‘relationship’ much.

 

Sanha huffed as he carefully placed his suit in the garment bag and took it off the hanger to drape it over his arm. He castes one look at himself at the mirror and gave himself a pep talk.

 

“Control yourself Yoon Sanha. Just a few more days. Fighting!” He gave himself a shake of the fist before he left the change room.

 

Rocky looked up at him as he exited and gave him a smile. “All good?”

 

Sanha nodded. “Yep, everything fit well so no adjustments needed.”

 

“Perfect, let’s go.”

 

As they left, they bid their goodbyes and thank you’s to the employees at the shop before they hopped back in Rocky’s car.

 

As Rocky drove, Sanha couldn’t help but stare. Rocky had this look of pure calmness and a certain chicness that Sanha thinks no one he knew possessed. The way Rocky had his aviators up on his face, the nodding of his head to the beat of the music, the tapping of his fingers on the wheel—it made Sanha realize just how ethereal Rocky could look.

 

“Do you have anything you wanted to do today? We still have a few hours before we have to head back to help,” Rocky said a few moments later and Sanha snapped out of his staring. He cleared his throat and looked ahead.

 

“I don’t know, what can we do around here?” Sanha asked and glanced back at Rocky before turning his attention back on the road, seeing some shops on the side streets.

 

“We can always get food, there’s this bibimbap place that I know you’ll like,” Rocky suggested and Sanha turned to face him excitedly.

 

“Really? I always wanted to try the special Jinju bibimbap that you always brag about but you never even let me try,” Sanha pouted and he saw Rocky chuckle at his words.

 

“My mom only sends me enough for myself! What can I do?”

 

“Uh, there is a thing called sharing you know.”

 

“I love you but I love my bibimbap more. Anyway, we’re almost there so you can get as many as you want. My treat.” Rocky briefly glanced at him to give him a teasing smile, but Sanha didn’t pay any attention to the rest of Rocky’s words.

 

All he could hear was the words ‘I love you’ echoing in his ear. He and the rest of the members share words of love, albeit jokingly, but it was rarely said casually. Sanha guessed it was because they were boys and they were never ones to express their love for one another, rather they show it instead. So hearing those words, casually just tumbling out Rocky’s words like it was the most normal thing to say, sort of threw Sanha off. He was already knocked down a peg by the suit situation just a mere moment earlier, and now he hears these words which made his already unstable heart, thump faster in his chest.

 

“C’mon, we’re here!”

 

Sanha opened his door and followed an excited Rocky to the bibimbap place. As he trailed after Rocky, the rapper explaining to him what made this bibimbap different from the rest, he knew his heart wasn’t any safer. Sanha just hoped he could hold on to his control until the end of this trip because the biggest test would be the actual event tomorrow. When Rocky grinned at him as he opened the door for Sanha, Sanha thinks he might not even survive until then.

 

—————

 

Sanha cursed for what felt like the fifth time in just a few seconds. He had just finished the last few touches to his makeup, thanks to advice and experience from their makeup artists, he was able to finish in no time. But he wasting his time on his stupid ribbons on his blouse that for some unknown reason, wouldn’t cooperate with him and it just looked like a giant weirdly knotted tie.

 

“Here let me just...” was all he heard before Rocky’s hands batted his away. Sanha looked down at the elegant hands that came to untie his ribbons before retying it into a cute uneven bow that hung. He traced his eyes from the fingers adorned with rings to the toned arms flexing with each movement. He dragged his eyes higher to see Rocky’s neck fitted with a thin black choker that made the rapper’s neck look longer, up to his ears adorned with a dangling leaf earring. When Sanha’s eyes landed on Rocky’s face, the slight shimmer of the eyeshadow and red lips made him lick his lips. “...there! Perfect!”

 

Rocky was perfect. In every single way. And if Sanha didn’t know they were pretending, he’d say Rocky was the best boyfriend ever. For the past few days, although they weren’t together as often as he thought, Rocky had been the picture perfect doting boyfriend. He’d wake Sanha up, make him breakfast (which yes he does do that every time), kiss his cheek, give him compliments, make him blush in front of his parents, treat him whenenver they had time to go out and just about do everything a boyfriend would do. And it’s starting to affect Sanha in ways that one more strike and he might just blurt out his love for Rocky for real.

 

“Sanha, you okay?” Rocky snapped his fingers infront of his face and he realized he had zoned out on Rocky. He blushed and quickly shook his head ‘yes’.

 

“Sure?” Rocky persists.

 

“Yes, just nervous.” Sanha admitted, because that was the truth too. Today he was meeting the rest of the nightmare relatives that Rocky had told him about. This was the real test of their acting skills and he wasn’t sure if he can deliver. No matter how much he’d like it to be real, he can’t exactly act perfectly as a boyfriend when he knew that they were far from being real.

 

Rocky placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, “Don’t be. We’ve been fine for the past few days.”

 

Sanha pushed past Rocky and say on the bed, “That’s the thing. It was only your parents but this time it’s everyone else! Rocky~” He whined the rapper’s name when Rocky just laughed at him.

 

“Ya, when did you lose formality with me?” Sanha pouted up at him. “Okay, okay, just trust me okay? Everything will be fine.”

 

Those were the last famous words before everything went to shit.

 

In Sanha’s head.

 

Because everything did turn out exactly perfect. Everyone had loved Sanha. Everyone paid so much attention on him, didn’t even bat an eyelash when Rocky introduced him as his boyfriend, had pulled him along to every single conversation that he couldn’t even remember what the last one was about before being dragged into the next. When the reception had started after the official nuptials, everyone was more relaxed and the host had announced for a dance. Sanha had slow danced with Rocky and when they stared at each other, he swore he saw something shift in the rapper’s eyes but before he could think too much of it, Rocky’s cousin had cut in to dance with Sanha.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, you know,” Haera said as she and Sanha danced to the song being played. After cutting in, Rocky had left them to dance with his mother and Sanha had a brief moment of panic before he saw Rocky gestured ‘fighting’.

 

“I can’t say the same, unfortunately,” Sanha chuckled nervously.

 

“That’s alright, me and Rocky never were really close but I am close with Auntie Jihye and Uncle Jaehyuk, so I’m quite familiar with the two of you, hearing so much stories from them,” Haera says fondly. “He’s changed so much.”

 

They both look at Rocky at a distance and Sanha quietly agreed, “When we first met, he had been so energetic, now though he had calmed down and became so...” Sanha struggled to find a word that best suited Rocky.

 

Haera laughed lightly, “I know what you mean.”

 

“Not to say, he’d changed in a bad way, he had just adjusted, I guess. But he’s still the same Rocky I know, just more matured.”

 

“You love him.” Haera had said it matter of factly that it made Sanha freeze for a moment before he grasped his bearings.

 

“W-why’d you say that?”

 

“I know that look anywhere. It’s the same look my husband gives me, and Uncle gives Auntie. He has it too, everytime he looks at you,” Haera stated smiling up at him. Sanha was saved from saying anything else when the music stopped and the host called the bride and groom over. He bowed in greeting to Haera before she left him. Sanha saw Rocky had stopped dancing with his mom too, and be knew the rapper would be making his way back to him, but after what Haera had said, Sanha didn’t think he had it in him to face Rocky at the moment. So instead of staying on the dance floor, he weaved his way in the crowd and bustled it out and headed towards the garden at the back of the building.

 

He walked until he found a huge water fountain. He closed in on it and watched his reflection staring back at him in the water.

 

Sanha didn’t know how to feel. He had only met Haera and she immediately caught on about his feelings for Rocky. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Was he really that obvious? Had he been so explicit with his feelings for Rocky? Was that why Rocky’s parents believed him right away? If Haera knew, what if Rocky did too? Sanha felt his heart drop at the thought. If Rocky knew, things were going to change and Sanha didn’t know whether he was ready for that, ready for a lifetime of not having Rocky in his life. Because he knew once the rapper knew of his feelings, he’d pull away.

 

Sanha admits that he wasn’t much of an actor. Being in love with Rocky had made it easy for him to pretend that sometimes he had to wake himself up before he’d convince himself that this pretend relationship was real. Before all of this, he was happy to have lived his whole life without ever knowing Rocky as a boyfriend, he would have been content with the way things were if that meant seeing Rocky everyday, then being his friend and member would have been sufficient. But now? Now that he’d experienced what it was like to be Rocky’s boyfriend, he never wants to go back to how things were. But that was impossible because as soon as they left Jinju, all the memories of being Rocky’s boyfriend would be left behind as well. Who knows when they would be back, if they would be back.

 

Sanha dragged his hands roughly in his hair before sitting on the edge of the fountain. There was only two more days left, he can hang on till then. He hoped. He definitely hoped.

 

“There you are!” Sanha’s head snapped up at hearing Rocky’s voice. When he saw him come closer—looking so perfect and beautiful—something in Sanha snapped and his lip quivered.

 

“Stop right there,” he warned and Rocky immediately stopped as he gave Sanha a look of confusion, upon seeing the younger’s face, it was immediately replaced with concern.

 

“Is something wrong? Did someone say something?”

 

“No, yes! I don’t know.” Sanha said and he cursed himself when a stray tear fell and he wiped at it angrily.

 

Rocky took a step closer, “Sanha what’s the matter?”

 

Sanha couldn’t take it anymore, especially not with Rocky’s soothing voice, he didn’t deserve it. So he let it explode, he didn’t care anymore.

 

“It’s because of you! And you’re stupid plan. Why couldn’t you just come here alone? Why did you have to drag me into this? Why me? I hate this entire situation. I had to lie to your parents, had to smile and nod and say ‘yes, I’m Rocky’s boyfriend’. Everyone is so happy and everyone said how much we fit together, and I hate it! I had to listen to your cousin tell me something earlier and I hate it!” Sanha was shouting but he didn’t care. Rocky was staring at him in horriefied awe, because a yelling Sanha wasn’t unfamiliar but an upset and angry one was. “She had pointed out how I look at you and how you look at me the same way. And I hate that! Because it’s nearly impossible! Why did you have to choose me of all people? Why did you have to do this to me?”

 

At that point, Sanha dropped his raised voice and was now sniffling silently, tears running down his cheeks.

 

“W-what did Haera say what that look was?” He heard Rocky ask him quietly.

 

Sanha wiped his tears with one hand and looked up at Rocky, standing a few meters away. He met Rocky’s eye and said, “Love.”

 

They were silent save for the occasional snifles of Sanha, before Rocky was quickly moving towards him. Rocky had moved so fast that Sanha didn’t have time to prepare himself before he was being kissed within an inch of his life.

 

He was frozen for a moment before instincts just came in and he responded to Rocky’s kiss. It was uncoordinated and fast, with Rocky grabbing his head and tilting it up as he pressed their lips hard against each other. Rocky licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth to gain him entry which Rocky had all too happily slipped his tongue inside. They were breathing harshly but the kiss just got deeper and deeper until Rocky had to pull away for air.

 

“I’m sorry you felt upset. I didn’t mean for you to feel this way.” Rocky whispered as he ran his thumb across Sanha’s glistening lips. “When I invited you out to be my ‘fake’ boyfriend, my ulterior motive was for you to experience me as a boyfriend before I asked you out for real.”

 

Sanha gasped at the revelation, “What?”

 

Rocky chuckled and placed a brief kiss on Sanha’s lips, “I admit it was a rough shot, but then you agreed so I couldn’t take it back. Honestly Sanha, couldn’t you notice the difference between me as a friend and a boyfriend?”

 

Sanha blushed, “I did, but I thought it was just you playing your role.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t acting.” Rocky wiped the tears away from Sanha’s face. “Haera was right you know. I’m very much in love you, Yoon Sanha. For the longest time now, and will you please be my not pretend boyfriend?”

 

Sanha looked up at Rocky’s smile and how could he say no to that? So he simply said, “Okay.” Before he was rewarded with another heart-stopping kiss.

 

“Let’s go before eomma starts looking for us.” Rocky said a few minutes later after pulling away from what Sanha thinks might be the third, or fifth kiss, he didn’t really count.

 

Sanha suddenly gasped, “Oh no! Let’s go before she noticed us gone.”

 

Rocky suddenly looked sheepish and he cleared his throat as he stood up from his bent position over Sanha. Sanha narrowed his eyes at the guilty look Rocky was sporting. “What is it?”

 

Rocky was slowly walking backwards, “You know that I love you right?”

 

Despite the butterflies Sanha felt upon hearing that, he won’t let this go, “Rocky...”

 

“My parents were in on it since I asked them for help so they can make suggestive comments about us being together. Ok see you inside bye,” Rocky said in a rush before walking as fast as he could away from Sanha.

 

Sanha gaped at Rocky’s retreating back then, “PARK MINHYUK!!!!”

 

But all he got as a reply was an echo of laughter before Rocky sprinted away.

 

——

 

Before Sanha knew it, the night was coming to an end and they waved goodbye to the newlyweds as Rocky led him by the waist to the car.

 

When they had returned from the fountain, it was about time to eat dinner and everyone else was seated at the tables. When Sanha followed after Rocky, they had immediately sat at the table with Rocky’s parents–Jihye meeting Sanha’s eye with a knowing smirk. Sanha blushed as Rocky led him to sit beside him. Before they could both speak, Jihye beat them to it.

 

“I suppose congratulations are in order?” She said quietly. Again, Sanha flushed red as Rocky just laughed beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Auntie, I can’t believe you lied to me, I’m so embarrassed.” Sanha whined and hid his face in Rocky’s shoulder when Jihye and Jaehyuk chuckled at him.

 

“It worked out didn’t it?” Sanha peeked out to look at his boyfriend’s–wow, _his boyfriend_ –parents and Jaehyuk winked at him making him hide his very red face again.

 

After they had their fun, they had dug in their food, all the while Rocky hadn’t stopped touching him–whether it was placing a hand on his thigh, an arm around him or lacing their fingers. Sanha of course didn’t mind, he too was the same and he was sure he saw the contented look Rocky briefly flashed before masking it with his usual poker face.

 

They were silent in the car save for Sanha’s humming of one of their songs ‘Role Play’ when he realized they weren’t going in the right direction to Rocky’s childhood home.

 

“Wait, where are we going?” Sanha turned to look at Rocky, who glanced at him briefly and gave him a smile before turning his eyes back on the road.

 

“A little surprise.”

 

Sanha squirmed excitedly in his seat as he looked out the window, “What?! Where? It’s late though so which place is open? Are we eating? But didn’t we just eat? But who cares, if it’s food. Does your parents know? Was that why they were smirking at me? I thought it was because of earlier but maybe it’s because of thi–“

 

“Baby,” Sanha paused at what he was saying to gaze back at Rocky, blushing slight at the term of endearment–he liked it though–and gave Rocky a questioning look. “I’m not telling you where, but just know we’ll be staying there for the rest of the week. Yes my parents knew and yes, it might be why they were teasing you again. Now, no more questions until we get there.”

 

Sanha nodded, then on second thought he opened his mouth to ask one more question before Rocky cut him off again, “Yes, I brought our luggage with me. Anything else?” Sanha shook his head ‘no’. “Okay now shhh.”

 

Sanha didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he was shaken awake by Rocky who gazed down at him fondly, “We’re here.”

 

When Sanha stepped out of the car, it turned out ‘here’ was a beach house overlooking a beautiful body of water.

 

“I figured since we’re here, we might as well make the most of it while on vacation. That was also the reason why we’re staying longer even though the wedding just took a little time.”

 

Sanha smirked at Rocky as the rapper laced their fingers and lead him inside the cute house, “Hmm, did you have this all planned with me in mind Park Minhyuk?”

 

Rocky grinned at him wolfishly, “Honestly yeah. I was that confident that you’d sayd yes.”

 

Sanha gasped in mock outrage, “You think I’m easy?”

 

“Nah, more like MJ told me about your feelings for me.”

 

Sanha pouted, guess he wasn’t subtle at all after all.

 

“Don’t worry, it worked to my advantage and yours. Now you’ve got a hot boyfriend.”

 

Sanha eyed him outrageously and Rocky laughed at him. Sanha stuck his tongue out before he caught sight of the rest of the house and he left Rocky to explore.

 

Everything screamed seaside. It was all white and wood, with anchor details and ropes-was that a ship’s wheel?-and every little small detail just made Sanha love it more.

 

“Let’s wash up and we can head to bed, we can go out tomorrow for a swim and a walk. There’s some street markets that I know you’ll be wanting to go to.” Rocky said from behind him and he turned back around to see Rocky had climbed up the stairs which was hidden from Sanha’s view until now. He immediately followed the older until they both stopped at the corridor with three doors. Sanha was sure one of them was the bathroom while the other two were bedrooms. He was curious if he and Rocky were going to share a bed again, and he was surprised at how much he’d hope that they would.

 

“Uh...Sanha?” Sanha glanced back to Rocky to see the rapper rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Do you...want to uh..” then he gestured to the door and immediately, Sanha caught on on what Rocky was trying to say. Turns out he wasn’t the only one thinking the same thing, so he nodded to save Rocky from saying anything else and he was rewarded with a grin.

 

Later, Sanha was on the bed texting a bunch of photos to the other members from the wedding. He was shirtless and was only in his sweats when he got the demands from his hyungs so he momentarily forgot to put his shirt on. His head snapped up when he heard a throat being cleared and he gulped at the look Rocky was giving him. It was akin to something predatory.

 

Rocky moved slowly, almost like giving Sanha time to run away, but he didn’t. Instead, Sanha stayed and waited and he recalled their earlier exchange of kisses and he knew he’s about to taste it all again. When Rocky got closer, he scooted back until he was halfway on the bed and leaning back on his arms. He saw Rocky smile at that before Rocky had crawled over him and straddled his waist.

 

“Hi.” Rocky said huskily as he trailed his hands up Sanha’s chest.

 

Sanha licked his lips as he stared at Rocky’s mouth, “Hello.”

 

They were silent as they both admired each other. No one made a sound, just their breathing echoing loudly in Sanha’s ears, together with his too loud heartbeat thumping hard against his ribcage.

 

Then all too suddenly, Rocky moved in and claimed his lips with his own. It was different from their earlier kiss, whereas that one was deep and fast, this was more languid and relaxed, like Rocky was taking his time tasting every inch of Sanha he could. They weren’t in a hurry and it was felt in the way their mouths slid against each other slowly. Sanha opened his mouth when he felt Rocky prod it open and he welcomed him in. Sanha didn’t know how long they stayed like that before Rocky moved down and trailed kisses to his cheeks then down the line of his neck. When Rocky sucked a particular spot just near his ear, Sanha couldn’t help but gasp out, _“Minhyuk”_ as he arched his neck up.

 

Rocky gave one last suck before he pulled away. Sanha felt the rapper grab his head to face him, “Hmm, you should call me that from now on” before he claimed Sanha’s lips hungrily again.

 

Sanha turned his head sideways a moment later to trail his own kisses up Rocky’s neck, before whispering against the soft skin there, “I thought you didn’t like being called your name anymore?”

 

Rocky groaned as Sanha gave a hard suck, for sure leaving a mark, “I can make an exception just for you.”

 

That was how their night went and every night until they had to go back to Seoul.

 

 

———————

 

Sanha pulled his hoodie tighter against him as he glared at a smug looking Minhyuk.

 

“Stop smirking.”

 

Minhyuk looked up at him innocently, “What? I wasn’t.”

 

“Stop being so fucking proud, I swear if the hyungs sees this they will never let me live it down.”

 

What Sanha was referring to was the huge hickey Minhyuk had left on him during the plane ride over. Surprisingly they were the only ones on their side of the plane, and Rocky who became insatiable had attacked an unsuspecting Sanha halfway through the flight. Sanha can’t say he didn’t mind until he realized how _big_ and _purple_ his hickey was. He would have been fine if the rest of the members weren’t fetching them from the airport but they had texted that their schedules got cancelled so they had time to get the two youngest. He knew if his hyungs saw it, they would tease him.

 

“Honestly, it’s not that noticeable,” Minhyuk said as they walked towards the arrival area.

 

“Easy for you to say, you aren’t the one with the huge ass mark,” Sanha hissed out as he adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, I’ve got my own marks too you know.”

 

Sanha smiled proudly at that before he frowned again, “But you’re wearing a turtleneck, so they won’t see it.”

 

“Why do you sound so disappointed? Want them to see how much of a biter you are?” Minhyuk winked at him while Sanha flushed glaring at his boyfriend.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Before Minhyuk could reply, Sanha let out a noise when he saw his embarrasing hyungs with two welcome home signs. It’s not like they went overseas or anything.

 

_Rocky swag, yo back._

 

_Welcome baby ddana!! Aegyo please!_

 

Sanha thumped his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder as the youngest rapper laughed loudly when he too saw the signs.

 

“SANHAAAA!”

“ROCKY!”

“YO ROCKY SWAG!”

“DDANA!”

 

When they neared the other four, they were immediately sweeped into a group hug while the four screamed in their ears.

 

“Hyungs! Seriously? It’s too early for this!” Sanha exclaimed as MJ hung on to him while the rest steppe back to laugh.

 

“Ya, this is the only time where fans are not here, so we can be as wild as we want,” MJ said loudly while Bin and Eunwoo nodded their heads innocently, Jin Jin grinning wide.

 

“So how was the wedding?” Eunwoo asked as they all walked towards the exit, with Rocky being flanked by Bin and Eunwoo while Sanha walked with the two oldest.

 

“It was fun, I was glad to see my family again.” Rocky replied smiling.

 

When they reached the car, Rocky and Sanha immediately took the back seat while Eunwoo and Bin sat in the middle. Jin Jin slipped in the driver’s with MJ in the passenger seat.

 

They were on the road when MJ spoke up loudly, “So how was the fake date?”

 

Sanha groaned and buried his head in Minhyuk’s shoulder, the rapper wrapping an arm around him as he chuckled.

 

Bin and Eunwoo suddenly laughed out loud.

 

“I can’t believe you dragged Sanha for that!” Bin exclaimed.

 

“Poor innocent lamb!” Eunwoo agreed.

 

Sanha sat up, his hoodie following his movement, and glared at the two, “Shut up!”

 

The car stopped at a red light when Jin Jin spoke, “By the looks of things, what I said was right.”

 

The other five gave him questioning looks and sounds before Jin Jin smirked evilly at Sanha. Sanha suddenly remembered what Jin Jin was talking about.

 

_"I've read enough fanfics to know this will end with you two declaring your undying love for each other.”_

 

Sanha’s eyes widened and he gave Jin Jin a warning look, “Hyung!”

 

“What did he say?” Bin turned to look at him, and before Sanha could say anything, Bin leapt at him and pulled him closer.

 

“Hyung what are you doing?!” Sanha yelped before he gave a groan as his neck got poked. He slapped Bin’s hands away before he scooted back in his seat.

 

“Yoon Sanha! Is that a hickey?!” It was Eunwoo who yelled.

 

“No!”

“Yep.”

 

Sanha glared at the person beside him who simply shrugged, “What? They’ll know anyway.”

 

“Minhyuk,” Sanha hissed and he covered his red face when he heard cat calls.

 

“Oooooh, the two maknaes~” MJ cooed.

“Since when was he Minhyuk?” Bin.

“What the hell happened in Jinju?” Eunwoo.

“Told ya, they always end up declaring their love.” Jin Jin.

 

Sanha slumped against Minhyuk, “Why are they family again?”

 

Minhyuk just chuckled and kissed his head.

 

The hyungs never did let him live it down. But Sanha had his revenge on Minhyuk later on (which he was embarrased to do, because technically he still did it but he was proud when he rendered his boyfriend to a spluttering mess) because the rapper hadn’t put on the proper foundation to cover up his hickey from the night before.

 

But Sanha didn’t really mind. They might be out of control, and always teased him, but they were his family. Besides, he gained a boyfriend, so what’s a little teasing?

 

As expected of Astro.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for this purpose: names of Rocky's parents are Park Jae Hyuk (Father) and Ji-hye (mother)  
> cousin is hae ra
> 
>  
> 
> HOW WAS IT LOL (this was in my complete drafts folder and I forgot all about it)


End file.
